


New Cuffs

by IntercranialSubspaces



Category: Kids in the Hall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntercranialSubspaces/pseuds/IntercranialSubspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super-short, silly, Cops sketch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Cop #1 is Bruce's Cop, Cop #2 is Mark's. Swap them over if you like.  
> All characters here are the creations and property of The Kids in the Hall. I am writing for fun, not money.

Cop #2: "What do you think of the, uh, new style handcuffs?"  
Cop #1: "I don't like 'em"  
2: "No?"  
1: "No. That pink fur, you know, uh, fun-fur. Gets in my mouth"  
2: "What?"  
1: "Ruins the mood"  
2: "Perhaps you're, uh, using them wrong"  
1: "Tsk"  
2: "What?"


End file.
